


The DJ is mine

by Aurora077



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien - Freeform, Adrinette, Alya - Freeform, DJ Nino, DJWifi, F/M, Hot and Cold, Marinette - Freeform, Matchmaking, Nino - Freeform, University AU, available for remix, if someone wants to write it, just an idea, rising star nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: Marinette (Ladybug) loves Adrien.....Adrien (Cat) loves Ladybug....cue their best friends Alya (total bamf) and Nino (rising star in the DJ world) who try to match-make them only to end up falling for each other in the process.University AU.It's more bullet points than a complete story but it should be ok, if anyone wants to actually flesh it out would be great! Just credit me.Bonus points to anyone who can guess the what inspired the title XDDisclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Hawkdaddy.





	The DJ is mine

**The DJ is mine.**

**So this is an idea I had for a Miraculous AU that I can't actually write but I had it sitting on tumblr and figured hey I'll post it and maybe someone will come along and write it and do a better job. Note that this was written ages ago and I haven't even seen season 2 as yet T_T**

-Alya and Marinette, best buds as usual. This scenario they’d be aged up a bit so maybe 18 and just starting college.

\- Both girls have been friends with one Adrien Agreste since he transferred to their school when he was 13.

-Adrien remains his model self, but can go out in public without rabid hordes of fangirls accosting him. 

-Adrien, being who he is, has access to celebrities and has become good friends in the last year with Nino Lahiffe, rising new producer/DJ.

-Marinette, of course, is completely in love with Adrien. As the years went by her stutter lessened a bit and she was able to make some coherent sentences and short conversations with him once they were in the presence of other people, mainly Alya. 

-Ladybug and Cat Noir are pseudonyms Marinette and Adrien use on Tumblr or some other platform where they express themselves in a way they can’t in real life. Example, they’re both more confident…Adrien can show his love of anime/video games/kpop (because Adrien would totally be into kpop…nobody can convince me otherwise)

\- Ladybug and Cat Noir are mutuals. They’re good friends, though Cat Noir would like to upgrade to more than friends but Ladybug insists on keeping their identities a secret, and also thinks his flirtation is just him teasing…a part of his personality. 

-Anyway, Alya is studying Journalism, Marinette is doing Design, Nino studies Music, and Adrien is doing Physics. Marinette and Alya have not met Nino before, they just know he and Adrien are friends because whenever they meet up, Adrien can’t stop talking about his great new friend Nino, who doesn’t come out much because fangirls actually do stop him on the streets, especially when together with Adrien. Adrien gets by fine by himself but Nino usually wears a cap and headphones in an attempt to be incognito. 

\- Alya, being Alya, knows all about Nino and his rising stardom. However, she doesn’t tell Adrien she already knows a lot about Nino, careerwise. 

-Alya being the ultimate wing woman decides to try and get Marinette to spend time alone with Adrien so that Adrien can actually get to know Marinette better without using Alya as a buffer. She knows that they could hit it off really well if Adrien actually got to know Mari better. Mari already knows a lot about Adrien (*cough* stalking *cough*) but he didn’t know as much about her.

-So Alya came up with a plan. The next time Adrien mentioned Nino to them she innocently remarked how they would love to meet this new friend he keeps going on about. Adrien loves the idea because he’s a cinnamon roll who thinks it’d be great if his friends got along.

-Nino comes with Adrien to an arranged meeting spot and Alya pretends to be charmed by him. She turns to Adrien and Mari and bats her eyes casually, and asked if they would mind leaving her and Nino alone to…get to know one another… 

-Nino looks alarmed because she’s acting sort of fangirlish (he doesn’t want people who want him just because he’s a rising star). Adrien is smiling, confused but thinking sure why not, and Mari’s eyes are wide and terrified, looking pointedly at Alya. Alya pulls her aside and says “Please, for me Mari? Keep Adrien company and don’t let him come looking for Mr. DJ over there so I can spend some time with him” and Mari can’t say no to her even if it means being alone and awkward with Adrien. 

-Alya grins triumphantly and tells Adrien to make sure he stays with Mari cuz it’s dangerous for a girl to be walking by herself (just an excuse that she knows will make Adrien stick to Mari). She looks at Nino, smirks, says “Come on hot stuff” and pulls him away.

-Nino thought Alya and Mari would be chill since Adrien assured him they didn’t treat him any differently despite him being a model. He didn’t expect that behaviour from Alya. But when they got far enough away she dropped his arm, straightened up and told him, “Okay you can do what you want now, just don’t go bothering Adrien and Mari. Let them be alone together for today.” She starts to walk away.

-Nino was dumbfounded. First she acted like she was completely into him then she dismisses him like he’s chopped liver.

-He didn’t know if to be annoyed or intrigued. Anyway Nino basically stops her and asks her to explain herself and she explained the situation and that Mari would stay with Adrien because she believed she was doing it for her best friend, otherwise she would make some excuse and scram, which wasn’t doing her any favors when it came to her and Adrien. 

-Nino finally starts to understand but then there is the issue of Ladybug who Adrien (who is Cat but they don’t know that) is in love with. He often talked about Ladybug too, it was no secret he had a huge crush on her. 

-Nino thought it was unhealthy because Adrien didn’t actually know anything real about Ladybug so he agrees to help Alya get them together. In the process, he and Alya end up getting together instead. Though they butt heads a lot in the beginning so neither of them saw it coming.

—————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway it’s just a thought and idk how well I could actually write this. Fleshing it out is harder than putting the ideas forward. But DJWifi and Adrinette for life <3 And if anyone wants to take a crack at it please do! Just credit me - link the fic.


End file.
